Timeless Love
by Night Shade14
Summary: This story begins from the beginning with the story of a timeless love. The love of one sayian prince and the love of one earth women and how their love will change the world they live in.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Summary

My first B/V Fiction 

This story begins from the beginning with the story of a timeless love. The love of one sayian prince and the love of one earth women and how their love will change the world they live in. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PROLOGUE

 Along time a go she had heard about these mystic Dragonballs and these balls were said to grant magical wishes to the wisher. But only one wish was granted every year. Well, Bulma decided that she wanted to make a wish when she heard the story. So she told her father and mother that she was going on a search for the seven magical dragonballs. Well, being the super genius like she was her father thought it was a great idea for her to go on this quest. Even though he never believed for a minute the story of the mystical  Dragonballs. But he thought that he would humor his beautiful daughter for awhile and anyways she needed a break and to get out of her lab more. As his wife had been telling him that their daughter had been spending way to much time in her lab. So they all agreed that Bulma should go on this quest. So the next day she left. 

The years passed along with many adventures along the way Bulma met many new friends and learned many new things. She learned what love was and what it was like to loose love. But most importantly she met her best friend a friend that no matter what was always there for her when she needed some one that some one was a young boy but now a grown man Goku. Over the years though Goku grew up and no longer needed Bulma to take care of him. You see these two met when Goku was just a small boy so Bulma pretty much raised Goku and taught him about life. Now Goku has married the Ox Kings Daughter. From then on we all know the story of Goku and the magical dragonballs. But the story that we do not know is the story of Bulma and the mysterious character known as Vegeta or should I say Prince Vegeta, that is right everyone I said Prince. The prince of a dead and almost completely extinct race. We all think that his attitude and arrogance is horrible and annoying. But this is just a façade to scare away the people closets to him. Bulma being one of those people. 

Now who here believes in first love? Well, I can tell you two people that don't these two people are Bulma and Vegeta from that first moment on Namek to the time when he was brought back to life on Earth. Even though he calls Earth a mudball somewhere deep in his heart he learns to love his new home. His new kingdom as it were for unknown to him he will one day marry or mate his beloved princess. Then one day his heir will rule the largest corporate kingdom ever. Here begins my story the story of how my prince and I came together in love and not quiet harmony.  

Hey,  everyone I hope that you like this story. I have not written in along time. So please review so I know whether or not I should continue. I had to repost this because I saw some errors that I needed to fix in order to get it right. I might post Chapter One tonight if at least one person reviews. Because Chapter One is half way complete. So bye for now and please review soon. Thanks Chiara I would never have had the courage to post this if it wasn't for you.

Chiara Thanks


	2. Chapter 1: Journal Entry 112003

January 1, 2003

Dear Journal:

Time has been passing very slowly over here at Capsule Corporation. Its like fate is trying to slow everything down in order for something extremely important to happen. Vegeta has been living with for a little over a year now and I still do not understand what possessed me to invite that unbearable man in to my home where all of my family and I live. Sometimes I think back to the day when I first met Vegeta and saw the flicker of a soul in his eyes but I dismissed it thinking how such an evil man could ever have a soul. I never new what truly happened to Vegeta till little Gohan had filled me in. What Gohan told me that would change hoe I felt about that sayian for the rest of my life. He was arrogant loud and obnoxious, but deep down it was just his way of trying to push people away from him. I new that and I also new that I could be loud like him as well and that I could give as good as I got from him. I also new that he wouldn't dare hurt the person that gave him all of his toys and made sure he had food so that he would not starve an man is his appetite huge just like Goku and Gohan. Just don't tell him I said that he would freak out big time. The constant yelling matches I think were in his thinking away of showing that he liked that person or was showing that person that he respected him. For I believe even with all of the dark deeds he has committed he still believed strongly in warriors honor and that honor was what kept him in check. Sometimes I find myself wondering what he and the Universe would be like if there was never a kold empire. Would I have ever met him would he have to have suffered as much and done the things he did if the sayian race never new Freiza. I hope that being nice to him and slowly opening my heart to him will one day bring him back out of the darkness. But if he ever falls or needs hand along the way I will always be there for him as I will always know that he will protect me and his son and daughter. I believe in you Vegeta make the right decision and stay on the side of good so that when we both die I will know that I can spend all eternity with my one true soul mate and that is you. We both never spoke of it but we both new that it existed this link between the two of us that kept pulling us ever so slowly together till we came together and realized that we weren't so different after all that in some ways we were very much alike. I love you Vegeta and I am proud of you. 

Vegeta a proud and hard man but one with a heart and soul that transcends time and space and tells a story all its own. From those first moments on Namek to our last moments together on this Earth our love will always exist. He understood me as I understood him there was a sort of understanding between the two of us, as if we were meant to be together. But before love comes pain and learning to work together as well as learning about one another. In the beginning we hated each other and I mean hated each other when we were in one another presence there was nothing but heated arguments and nasty words said between one each it was truly awful. Even with all the arguing that took place between us there was still something there something that I could not quite put my finger on. Even though we fought he never tried to harm me even though his words would sometimes hurt greatly. 

That is all that I can right for today journal. Right now that saiyan husband of mine is calling and I have to go tend to him and our son and daughter or I will get no sleep this night. Three saiyan's I don't even know how I do it but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

I hope that you all loved this chapter and I am sorry to those that have read the prologue and wondered where this chapter was. But man take it easy on me okay I work two jobs. But unless I get some reviews this story is going no where. I promise I will write more if I get at least five reviews maybe even two reviews. Right me if you have any ideas where you would like to see this fic go and I will try to make it happen. Kcamp003@hotmail.com  I have an idea where I am going to take this in the next chapter so if you want that chapter please review. Gotta go before my boss walks in. Bye for now.


End file.
